Black Mage (Final Fantasy)
The Black Mage is the most potent offensive spell casting class available to the Light Warriors in the original Final Fantasy. It has the lowest HP out of any character class, but can inflict negative status effects, bolster allies' offensive capabilities, and deal heavy damage to groups of enemies use Black Magic. The Black Mage is wreathed in heavy blue robes, with only a pair of eyes peeking out from beneath the shadow cast by the job's large, pointed yellow hat. The Black Mage is unique in that its design has remained entirely unchanged across all remakes of the game, its sprites varying only in art style and poses. In the Final Fantasy: Memory of Heroes official novelization, one of the Warriors of Light is a Black Mage named Daewoo . He carries the Earth Crystal and is a silent type whose every word counts. He is a kindhearted and quiet man, who also seems to be highly intelligent and in tune with beasts and other aspects of nature. Black Wizard After completing the Citadel of Trials, Bahamut, the Dragon King, upgrades all Black Mage party members to the rank of Black Wizard . This enables them to cast higher level spells and equip better weapons and armor. While the NES depiction of the Black Wizard has a visible face and hair, all versions starting from the WonderSwan Color release change the job's outfit to retain the base Black Mage's face-concealing hat. The 20th Anniversary Edition depicts the Black Wizard in a costume identical to that of the Magus from the original version of Final Fantasy III. Name origins In the Dawn of Souls and subsequent versions, there are ten optional auto-names for the different character classes. Each name is a reference to another character or place name in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. The ten names for the Black Mage class are: *Delilah - Character in Final Fantasy III. *Gilles - Character in Final Fantasy III. *Gungho - Character in Final Fantasy VI. *Homac - Character in Final Fantasy III. *Kokkol - Character in Final Fantasy IV. *Koko - Character in Final Fantasy V. *Nina - Character in Final Fantasy III. *Stella - Character in Final Fantasy V. *Topapa - Character in Final Fantasy III. *Zok - Character in Final Fantasy V. In addition, the name Vivi from Final Fantasy IX was used in screenshots for the Final Fantasy Origins manual. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Black Mage appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FF1 Black Mage V-Jump.png|Artwork of the Black Mage job from the V-Jump strategy guide for the WonderSwan Color version. Blackmage-ff1-art.png|Black Mage artwork from Dawn of Souls. FF1NES BlackMage CriticalHP.gif|Black Mage in Critical HP (NES). FF1NES BlackWizard CriticalHP.gif|Black Wizard in Critical HP (NES). Trivia *The Black Mage makes a small cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals, occasionally making use of Spoonerism word play; for example, "Bart Stutton" as opposed to "Start Button". es:Mago negro (Final Fantasy) pt-br:Black Mage (Final Fantasy) ru:Черный Маг (Final Fantasy) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy Category:Black Mages